This Memory
by storyfrikk
Summary: "I was about to lose my innocence! My purity of self! I almost lost it Gale..." Back in District two, Gale remembers a time he saved Madge's most prized possession: Her innocence. One-Shot, but I might continue if I get A LOT of requests. R&R. Rated T for mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! For those who don't know me yet, I'm storyfrikk (Jenifer) No. I did NOT spell that wrong) **

**The idea for this story came in Chinese class. I was bored out of my wits and I needed to write something. This popped up. I hope you like it! I'm trying to write in third person. I'm getting rusty so bear with me!**

**If you want me to continue this story, I will... if I get many requests. But I have to complete RUC first so don't get your hopes too high. But if you guys are practically begging me, well, I wouldn't be able to resist. Uh...Uuuhh... Tempting, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters. I only own the plot, this story and my cover pic.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Gale kept staring at his ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He glances at the clock. 3:45 AM. He tried to sleep but it's just one of those nights when memories flood him. He spent almost the entire night shedding silent tears, thinking about the times he passed with his family and Katniss. But one particular memory racked his body with sobs. It was too strong for him to push away. Too horrifying to forget. But still, it was one of the rare times he spent with the girl he realizes he loves...

* * *

Gale sighed and continued his way home. He just finished another make-out session at the slag heap with yet another girl who he doesn't love and who got dolled up too much. She was a horrible kisser too... A chill ran through his body as he remembers the past event. Of course, this would never have happened if only he wasn't so good-looking. And that's when he heard the scream.

His ears perked up. That scream he just heard, shrill, fragile and all too familiar. It shattered his heart into a thousand pieces, all to sharp to touch. In seconds, he broke into a dead sprint. He had to reach her. He had to be there for her. he had to protect her. Madge Undersee. The mayor's daughter... The one who stole his heart.

"Help! Someone help me!" she yells.

"Madge! Madge! No!"

_Posy?_ he thought.

"Go home, Posy! Leave! Don't look! Run! Go home!" shouts Madge.

"No! Madge!"

"Run! RUN!"

* * *

The scene was horrible. There was Madge, huddled against one of the walls of a building, crying. She was clad in a light blue dress that brings out her eyes. Her long, wavy blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail. Three boys from the Seam surrounded her. Smirking and sneering. One of them pulling the elastic out of her hair, releasing her locks.

_Wait... Don't tell me..._ Gale thought.

Another boy placed his hands on her thigh after the other one lifted the hem of her dress. The boy who pulled out her elastic band unzipped the back of her dress and tried to ease it off of her. He lost it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he hollered.

"Gale?" said Madge weakly.

"Get out of this, Hawthorne. Or you WILL regret it," said one of the boys.

"Do you even know about respect?! No. I guess you don't since you're trying to rape her. But do you even realize who she is?" said Gale angrily.

"Of course I know who she is. She is a perfectly hot merchant girl who decided to take a walk in the Seam. And I want her."

"Well, you won't want her anymore after I tell her father what happened. I swear you, he's gonna send peacekeepers after you and put you in the stocks! So, fuck off before that happens," Gale said.

The boy's face turned pale as he realizes who Madge's father is. He scrambled off with his friends, marking Gale as a target.

Gale walked over to a still sobbing Madge.

"Let's get you home," he said gently. To his surprise, Madge vigorously shook her head.

"No! I don't want to face my father right now! Can you take me home with you?" she said.

"Are you sure? You dad will be worried."

"I know. But I don't want to see him for now. Please. Take me home with you," she pleaded.

Gale huffed and took her to his house, where he sees a crying Posy.

"Madge! I'm so sorry!" she yelled and sobbed into Madge's dress.

"Shh... Posy, it's not your fault," said Madge. "You didn't know. Stop crying. You didn't know..."

* * *

"So... what brought you here?" asked Gale after Madge composes herself.

"I was walking around town when I saw Posy crying on the edge of the road," she started in a small voice. "She got separated from your mom. I offered to take her home."

"You didn't have to..." said Gale.

"No. I didn't. But I wanted to. I felt obliged to. Seeing a little girl crying on the edge of the road is not a daily occurrence in town," she continued. "I was halfway through when those boys caught me. Pointed at me and said that I was hot. Then their hands started roaming around my body. Touching me in places they shouldn't. I was about to get raped Gale! The thought was so revolting! I was about to lose my innocence! My purity of self! I almost lost it Gale..." she said, breaking into sobs for the millionth time today. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you... I shouldn't burden you by crying on your shoulder..."

"It's okay, Madge," said Gale, stroking her soft, blonde locks. Hugging her close to him. "Let it out."

Her whole body started shaking. He saw Posy peering through the doorway. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, he took Madge to the Meadow.

* * *

They spent hours sitting there, with Madge crying on his shoulder and wetting his shirt. He couldn't care less. That day was when they had their first kiss. It was the day when they started to be happy together. It was the day that he found out that she saved his life, by bringing the morphling.

They were happy for about a week. Exchanging kisses, caresses and love. But tragedy happened. The district got bombed. Her house was not spared. He tried to save her. He really did. But when he got there, it was too late. She was crushed under the ruins of her once pure white house. Now a crumbled, charred mess. He never saw her again. She's dead. She's gone. He swore that he would protect her. He couldn't keep his promise.

* * *

Gale remembers that day as much as he remembers his name. He regrets not trying to save her first. He regrets everything he ever said to her before that day. He would never be able to hear her laugh anymore. He would never hear her cry, see her smile, hear her voice. But this memory brought him back. He heard her cry. Heard her voice. Saw her smile. Heard her laugh. Everything was happening in his head. But this memory brought her back to him. Even if it's not really happening. Even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

**OMG! This is SO sad! Why did I write this?!  
**

** Anyways! How did I do? Did I mess up? Please take you time to review. Tell me if you cried, laughed, smiled or died fangirling at some points. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Would you like me to continue it? I would if I get A LOT of requests. Please tell me what you think and want.**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	2. AN! MUST READ!

**HI ALL!**

**I got requests to continue this story but I'm too lazy to change everything. BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE, ANGRY AT ME, READ THIS PART FIRST! ****_I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS MEMORY. BUT I WILL POST A NEW STORY FOR THAT PURPOSE. IT WILL BE CALLED FOREVER AND ALWAYS._**** Hope that message lowered you weapons... Forever and Always will be posted a soon as I have the chance to. Because I'll have to make the cover, think of the summary and write down the first chap first. Anyways, the first chapter will be This Memory, but with a few changes. So don't just skip to the next chap because you think you already know the story. YOU HAVE TO READ THE FIRST CHAP FIRST! So... I'll see you all at an update of RUC or when Forever and Always will be posted.**

**See y'all next time!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


End file.
